A case of confessions
by TheMultigeek
Summary: The feelings of our two heroes are expressed when a case calls for them.
1. Chapter 1

A case of confessions

On a boring afternoon in the city of Zootopia, there were two officers who were patrolling the streets with open eyes and ears (one was a bunny the other was a fox). As their duty for the afternoon was to stop and prevent crimes from happening. However to their dismay there was not a single crime to be noticed, nor was there an individual that looked suspicious. To the officers, it was as if they had stumbled into an alternate dimension where crimes rates are so low that they're now none existent.

The officers were somewhat dumbfounded by this. Since throughout the past year and a half they have been assigned to this post, there was always something going on. Whether there was a corner shop robbery or a high-speed drag race. They were masters at reading in between the lines of a crime and rarely assumed anything without gathering all the evidence and questioning eyewitnesses first.

"Do you see anything?" one of the officers asked her partner.

"Nope. Still nothing carrots" The other replied.

Annoyed, the bunny grunted, stepped on the brakes so the car stopped in its tracks. Stopped the engine. And then smashed her paws against the steering wheel of the car they were driving.

"Whoa whoa. Calm down Judy just take a few deep breaths and continue being the cute bunny I know." Nick said to her partner, as she was at this point ready blow steam out of her ears. Judy shortly after gave Nick a glare. "You're not helping!" She spat at him.

'Ok. I'm sorry" Nick replied "Look. I'm sure we'll find something, let's keep our eyes peeled". His tone of voice was calm and reassuring. Since he didn't like seeing his friend distraught.

Judy took one big sigh and exhaled whilst relaxing her body and to stop being tense. "I'm the one who should be sorry Nick. I just want to make this city better for everyone."

"You are carrots. Don't worry about it."

"Well when you're a bunny who can't sleep at night unless she has done something to make someone else's life better, it's hard not to worry about it." Judy said with a smile trying to make fun of herself.

"Trust me you've done so much this week. I mean most officers would call what you have done more than enough to be honest. Personally I think you're too hard on yourself" Nick said with a small smiled whilst looking at her.

Judy then looked away from her lap and towards her friends' eyes. And as soon as their eyes made contact. Judy suddenly felt as though she could speak her mind freely and let all her fears and anxieties all wash away. Like soap being washed down the drain.

"You're right. But I didn't have a choice. If I had to achieve my lifelong dream in becoming the first bunny cop than I my top priority was trying to prove everyone who discouraged me that they were wrong, And that I was meant something."

"And the best thing about that is you've done that. And that was all by yourself." Nick added, "Now that is not what I call a dumb bunny is it?"

A slight smile crept on Judy's face and she then replied" I guess not. Thanks for understanding Nick."

Nick nodded at the bunny "You're welcome. But still today is nothing to worry too much about. We're probably having one of those off days."

"I guess you're right." Judy replied, as she was ready to start the car again.

"I'm sure that today will be those days where nothing will happen then tomorrow everything will be back to the way it wa-"

Suddenly the car radio went off. Officer Delgato's voice was heard." All units we have a 10-15( **burglary** ) in progress at convenient store in south side downtown please respond." Within a millisecond. Judy quickly grabbed the radio and responded.

"This is officer hopps I'm on my way."

And within a few seconds the car started and speeded towards where the crime was taking place.

Nick and Judy reached the corner shop in ten minutes (a personal record for the both of them). As they both were ready to step out of their vehicle. The suspect was seen running out of the store with a gym bag on one of his shoulders. The suspect was a bandicoot who was wearing black cargo trousers with a dark blue hoodie.

The bandicoot fled the area to a nearby alley towards the block to his left as soon as he had noticed the two officers in a police car. Judy quickly hopped out the car and the two then gave chase. Nick was slightly taken back by his partner's sudden actions.

"Hey carrots I can help!" Nick shouted at Judy, who was a few feet away from the car at this point.

"I've got this don't worry! Just stay here!" She replied.

"But I ca-"

"I've got this!"

And just like that. Nick listened to her and remained in the car and shortly after decided to talk to the shopkeeper to see if he was ok.

Judy was in a hot pursuit with the bandicoot. Since he was pretty fast. This Made Judy push to her limit in order to catch the suspect. The bandicoot decided to knock rubbish bins over in order to slow Judy down. However that plan of his didn't work as she jumped and vaulted over the bins and rubbish bags.

Judy was inches away from her target. She could practically feel the air that was being pushed by the bandicoot's arms and legs. That quickly changed for as the bandicoot found a civilian who was an armadillo that was standing in front of him on his phone. As the armadillo was getting closer to the bandicoot. He grabbed the civilian and threw him towards Judy. Causing a collision between the armadillo and Judy.

Judy was knocked back slightly and grabbed the armadillo so he wouldn't fall (which didn't take long at all). As soon as he regained his balance, Judy continued to pursue the bandicoot who was now slightly further away from her. The chase then lead towards the busier streets of Zootopia. Where Judy and the suspect were vaulting over cars and avoiding the many obstacles that covered the streets.

Once again Judy was mere inches away from tackling the suspect. She could feel the anticipation running through her spine at the thought of catching him.

Suddenly the bandicoot grabbed a metal pipe from a construction worker he passed by and turned around. He then smacked her over the head with it. Leaving Judy to feel dizzy. Now noticing that the officer was dazed. He kicked her hardly causing her to fly off the ground and land on a patch of wet cement the construction workers were working on.

Judy watched the bandicoot run off into the distance as she was unable to move since the cement dried and stuck her to the ground. She watched with both guilt and anger in her eyes as the criminal got away.

Before she knew it she saw Nick drive by and get out of the car to help her break free from the cement.

"Judy what happened!" Nick asked her.

"He got away." She replied in a cold tone of voice.

"Well then if you let me help you than maybe we would have caught him." Nick said with a slight smile. Judy then snapped at him.

"You would have slowed me down!"

Nick was shocked over what he heard that he didn't move or say anything for a few seconds.

"Can you please get me out of this." She said to him after the brief silence.

Without a reply or even a word. Nick help Judy get out of the dried cement with the help of the construction workers that were at the scene.

The ride back to the police station was spent in complete silence as neither of them wanted to speak to each other over the recent event that took place earlier that day. Even the radio wasn't on because Judy had a massive headache. She just looked outside her window whilst holding her forehead.

As soon as the car was parked at the station and the two hopped out it. They exchanged brief goodbyes to each other before parting ways. Which was something they never really did. They would usually exchange goodbyes with a long hug.

"Bye Nick." Judy said in a blank tone

"Bye." Nick replied in the same tone

They then turned around and walked on the paths that were behind them. Neither of them looked back.

It was 10pm. Judy had just made it home and put her keys and phone on the desk, then got undressed to put her sleeping attire on. Once that was done she plopped on her bed where she quickly fell into the arms of sleep.

It was the next day. Judy made it to the station before rush hour. As she entered through the front door and into the ZPD building, she saw Nick talking to Clawhauser, who was sitting behind his desk. She then went over to where they both were to say good morning to the both of them.

"Hi Nick"

"Hey carrots" He replied as soon as he turned around and saw her.

"Hey Judy" Clawhauser said to Judy.

"Hey" She replied. "Anything interesting being discussed?" Judy asked the both of them.

"Nope" The two of them responded in unison.

"Really?"

"Yeah. We were just talking about the best moments of his job." Nick said.

""And that is?" Judy asked.

There was a brief silence before Clawhauser took some time to think of an answer and responded.

"Well the fact that I sit here, tell people to wait for something and be able to eat all day is pretty awesome in itself."

Once again there was a brief silence.

"OK. That seems alright I guess." Judy said. To which Nick added one of his witty complements to conversation.

"Hmm. And that's what the best overall guy deserves."

"Aaawww thanks." Clawhauser replied in his signature high-pitched voice. Nick's response was his nothing but his signature smirk that everyone around the station just loved to see.

After the complement was made, and Clawhauser had already begun to feel flattered by it. Judy spoke up to ask Nick something.

"Hey Nick can I speak to you in private?"

Nick's smirk slowly disappeared and he then agreed to speak with her. Unaware of what she wanted to talk about. "Um Sure."

The two then went to the left corner of the room since no one inhabited that area of the building.

"Ok carrots what is it?"

Judy looked up to his emerald eyes and then proceeded.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry about yesterday. You were just trying to help and I just pushed you away."

"That's ok. You were stressed and tired. Don't worry."

"But I do worry." She replied "I worry about you and I worry about what you may think about me if I upset you in any way I mean I-"

"Carrots. My opinion of you hasn't changed in a couple of hours just because of a trivial argument. Look I know you want to do well. But one slip up isn't going to cost you your job."

Nick's words hit Judy hard. Hearing reassuring words from someone who deeply cared about him gave her the confidence to keep going and forget that yesterdays events ever happened.

"Ok. You're right. Nothing bad is going to happen is it?" She asked.

"I don't think it's something to get too worked up over." Nick replied with a smile. "Come on let's get to roll call."

And just like that, the two made their way to the briefing room.

Nick opened the door that lead to the briefing room with Judy where they were met with there fellow officers who were joking around with each other and were also doing arm wrestle competition. Nick didn't join in since he wasn't in that sort of stuff with mammals that were much taller than him. Out of fear of being embarrassed and to also avoid a trip to the hospital that meant he would have to stay there for a few months.

The two then walked to their seat that was around twice the size of them.. Nick went up first. Then held out his paw to help Judy get up. Which made the challenge she faced everyday much easier. Once she got up to the chair she looked up at Nick then thanked him.

"Thanks Nick" She said.

"No problem carrots" Nick replied.

A few seconds later Chief Bogo entered the room. Making everyone in the room quickly stand up straight as a way of showing respect to their chief. As he walked to his podium he cleared his throat to say a few words to his fellow officers.

"Alright. Everyone be seated." Bogo stated to everyone.

Just as those words came out of his mouth. All of the officers sat down on their chairs(except for Nick and Judy). When everyone sat back down Bogo continued to inform them on the current issue that was disturbing the well being of Zootopia and the animals that inhabit it.

"We have an issue that has worsened over the past several weeks. There has been a drug cartel that has been shipping a large supply of methamphetamine from the coast to the city where many drug dealers are selling it. We know that the cartel isn't taking one of the main roads to reach the city so they must be using a secret path. However we don't know which path."

All the officers in the room had their full attention. Not even daring to zone out for even a second. Bogo continued.

"What we have here is the amount of dealers that have been spotted selling the drug that we have stopped." He stated as he pointed at the map of Zootopia with red x's that were scattered across the districts. "However getting them to squeal is becoming really difficult since neither of them has even said a word about anything to us at all. It's almost like there tongues have been ripped out their mouths."

There was then a silence in the room so the officers could sink everything in.

"The good news is we recently know of the guys who are distributing the drugs. Even the kingpin. We know the name of him is Dallas Wolfeson, that much we do know. The bad news is we do not have an identification on him He's never been seen on our CCTV's not even once. He somehow keeps avoiding them. That is why I'm assigning all of you to split up into pairs and look for these five mammals living in different districts. And try to see if you can find out from them the cartels schedule, how many people are working with them, and most importantly what Dallas Wolfeson looks like. "

Bogo picked up five folders and called out everyone's name to assign them to look for the distributers.

"Assignments. Delgado, Higgins, Trunkson. You're going to Sahara Square. Fangmire, Wolfard. You're going to Tundra town. Snarlove, Porkson. You're going to Rainforest district. Sheepers, Dholes. Also Rainforest district" The officers who's name was called out stood up and took their assigned folders from Bogo and then left the room. Just as Bogo was about to call out Nick and Judy's names(who were the last two officers in the room at this point). He suddenly paused.

"Sir, what is it?" Judy asked the chief.

"Are you sure you're up for whatever lies ahead?" Bogo asked her.

"Of course sir." She replied.

Bogo cleared his throat then continued." Alright. You two are going to be heading towards Nocturnal district."

Judy had a confused reaction when the district was named since it didn't appear on the map.

"That not even on the map sir."

"You're right it isn't but it is here." Bogo cleared up as he pointed at where the district was. Where he pointed was at the top left towards the rainforest district. As it was just outside the border of the district." It was once on the map" He said "Until a few years ago they didn't want to be labelled under the city and wanted to be independent. So our former mayor Lionheart signed a document saying they were no longer part of the city. Since then most of the city's residents and tourist do not even know it exists. Well unless you looked at the city's history."

With that piece of information that was passed on to them. Nick and Judy then hopped of their chair and walked over to chief Bogo to take the file from him. They then were about to talk out the room until Bogo decided to tell the both of them something(especially Judy). Something he didn't really say to the other officers.

"Hopps, Before you go." Judy turned around when she heard him.

"Yes, chief?" She asked.

"I just want to tell you to be careful. This isn't your kind of place. So stick with Wilde ok." He demanded her.

"Understood, sir." She replied before her and Nick left.

As the two left the room they opened the file to see what they were dealing with. To their surprise the picture of one of the dealers they were questioning looked familiar.

"Hey carrots doesn't this guy look familiar?" Nick asked Judy. She looked at the photo for a few seconds then suddenly answered.

"You bet your tail it does. That's the guy who hit me over the head yesterday!"

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I don't know how many chapters I will do. It really depends on how motivated I am to get as much of the story written. Anyways until next time. Take care.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The name that was given to it wasn't an accident. For Nocturnal district was just as you would expect from a place given a name like that. The only mammals that inhabited the area were mainly nocturnal. Any other mammal without the ability would be blind if they took only a few step into the area (luckily they could see a few light sources such as land posts, candles and lamps. Including what they were shining on. But everything else was pitch black to them).

Another feature that was distinct was the overall appearance of the place. Since the former mayor Lionheart signed the document gaining them their independence they then lost their rights to trade with the other districts in Zootopia. Not one of them wanted to do business with a district that was no longer their 'friendly neighbour' (neither the other districts or the ZPD really worried about them since they weren't their concern anymore). Because of that most businesses and many of the shops went bankrupt and were forced to shut down. Leaving the residents to struggle everyday to live with poverty laughing at their faces and to make their hopes and dream dissolve in an instance whilst also watching the crime rates increase further and further. Nothing but graffiti and rubbish plagued the one immaculate streets. Everything that made this place a thriving area was long gone.

Nick and Judy had made it to the road that led to the district. But as soon as they saw themselves getting closer to the district. Nick abruptly stopped the car after seeing a few road closure signs block them off. Forcing them to proceed on foot. Just from the first sight of the rusted sign that had parts of the name missing a nd a few of the buildings that were partially lit from afar that stood in front of them sent shivers up their spines. However they had no choice but to trudge through.

Walking through the streets was no easy task for Judy. She had to carefully watch where she was walking to not trip up over anything whilst trying to look for any light sources to know where to go. Whilst also trying to keep up with Nick. The same could be the said for Nick. Despite the fact he was able to see everything clearly and be able to roam the streets as if it was a walk in the park. The presence of watchful eyes from the mammals both from the streets and the balcony's gave him the creeps. Just looking at those hate-filled eyes that pierced at his and Judy's soul was enough to make him uncomfortable and scared over what might happen. He just wanted to quickly do what they were sent here to do and leave as soon as possible. He quickly turned to Judy who was a few steps behind him trying to catch up and grabbed her paw. Not only to help her navigate the district without panicking, but to also reassure himself that his partner was right beside him and that he wasn't alone.

After what seemed like the two survived a war and lived to tell the tale. They had finally reached the apartment complex their suspect was hiding. After walking through the front door to the grotty entrance they went to the receptionists desk to ask of the suspects room number.

"You two look like you're a long way from home." The receptionist said as she looked up from her book when she heard the two walked towards her.

"Yeah hi we're looking for this guy. Is he still living here?" Judy asked her as she showed the picture of the bandicoot that was in the file.

"Yes" She replied "He lives in room 105 on the second floor".

"Thanks" said Judy as she and Nick decided to head towards the lift that was to the right of them.

"Oh. I almost forgot." Nick told the receptionist

"What is it officer?"

"Do you happen to know the name of the gentleman we're seeing?" He asked.

There was silence for a few seconds before she replied. "No" She said " He never told me his name."

Nick sighed deeply and responded.

"Ok well thanks anyway."

Nick and Judy decided to head towards the lift since it easier than the stairs, however to their dismay the lift was broken and damaged beyond repair, So the two had to make this visit more stressful by using the stairs(which made their anticipation grow even more).

The dimly lit hallway and the damp carpet the two trudged through increased their paranoia of the area and made their determination even stronger than it was back at the station.

Room 105 was in their sights after a few seconds of walking. It was the tenth door on the left. The expectations the two had were now pushed to the extreme as the very door that shielded their culprit was now not more than a few inches in front of them.

"You ready Carrots?" Nick asked.

"Oh I'm more than ready." She responded with a smirk.

Nick than knocked on the door and patiently waited for the door to open with his paws behind his back. The urge to take this guy in to the station was all that was racing through Judy's mind as the both of them waited for a very short while. But felt like an eternity for her.

The door then opened backwards slightly. Leaving it ajar. A voice was then heard while a familiar figure's head peered through.

"Can I help you officer?" The voice asked.

"Evening sir" Nick said " I was wondering if me and my partner could come in and ask you a few questions concerning a case of ours? It's about a certain person. I believe he goes by the name Dallas Wolfson." Silence swept the air before a response was heard.

"I don't know what you're talking about and I don't even know who this 'Dallas' guy even is! Good bye." The door slammed right in Nick and Judy's faces. Shortly after Nick sighed and casually looked towards Judy. Where she responded with a nod and with her knocking on the door. All the while a smile was on her face. Acknowledging that things are going to go down.

The door opened ajar again with a threat erupting from the man inside.

"Look I told you I don't know anything now will you just leave me the f-" He abruptly paused when he saw the familiar bunny that was in front of him.

"Hey. Remember me?" Judy asked before kicking the door open, breaking the chain lock and making the culprit be acquainted with the ground. As Judy looked at the guy that had his back on the floor and was now terrified beyond belief. She confirmed that was 'the guy'. Wearing the same attire he had the day before.

"That was for hitting me over the head." Judy told him.

Nick entered the flat where he saw nothing more than a wooden folding table in the centre and a kitchen at the back and a mattress to the far right of it (Luckily for Judy the room was well lit so she could see clearly).

"What do guys want?" The guy asked Nick and Judy.

"Like we said" Nick responded "We just want to talk about this case of ours. And don't bother denying your involvement because we know full well you're involved."

The bandicoot took a huge gulp, as one of his biggest fears was becoming a reality.

"What's your name?" Judy asked him.

"M-my name's Charles" He replied.

"Alright Charles take a seat." Nick said to him.

The three went to the table; Nick and Charles sat down across from each other whereas Judy decided to stand next to Charles's right in case he decided to make a run for it. Nick started the interrogation by breaking the ice.

"My names Nick. This here's Judy."

"H-hello" Charles said nervously.

"Now. We know of your involvement with a drug cartel led by a certain someone named Dallas Wolfson."

"I told you I do-"

"What did I tell you about denying it!" Nick interrupted

"I mean. Yeah you caught me good for you. But what makes me think I'll just give you the information?" A smirk erupted from Charles as he thought he would easily get away.

"I forgot to say this earlier: We can either do this A: the easy way or B: the hard way." Nick stated

"OK" Replied Charles still with a smirk. "I doubt you're going to go 'the hard way'."

"Oh really" Nick looked at Judy for a second before she smacked Charles across the face with her left paw. Leaving Charles to hold his face in pain and quit the smarty pants act.

"Okay. I'll go with A! Ow" He answered with. It was now Nick's time to start smirking.

"Tell me Charles, have you ever been to prison?" Nick asked.

"Eer" Charles responded.

Lying from his teeth, Nick simply spoke to him in order to swiftly obtain the secrets from him. "It's ok. If you tell us what we need to know I promise to make the sentence less torturous for you."

"Oh man I'm in trouble here." Charles announced to Nick and Judy "I mean I'm breaking my boss's trust here. He's going to be pissed when he finds out. You guys don't know what he's like to people who squeal."

"And you think we can't do worse?" Judy returned.

. Oh god! I don't have a choice do I?"

"Nope" Judy replied.

Charles began to twiddle his thumbs and start to take in deep breaths.

"To be honest Charles you should've thought about the possibility of this happening before robbing that store." Judy added.

"Yeah that was foolish of me." He sulked

"Care to explain why you did that?" Nick asked.

"I wasn't paid enough so out of rage and me being a complete idiot, I did the first thing that came to mind."

Nick took a deep breath in and exhaled. He then placed his paws on the table and decided to proceed with the interrogation.

"Anyways" Nick said, "Let's get down to business."

"Ok. What do you want to know?" Charles questioned as he finally gave in to answering Nick's questions. Knowing full well.

"Lets start with this one: What's the cartel schedule? What time do they arrive and leave?"

"W-well they arrive on the docks early, like around 4:30 in the morning then leave immediately after once the shipment is loaded to the vans."

"But there's cameras everywhere there. How do you not get seen?" Judy asked Charles.

"That's where I come in."

"Ok. Well how do you do it?"

Charles scoffed at the question "You have no idea how easy it is to hack those things and edit the footage so nothing suspicious is even seen at all. Seriously a Kit could do it."

"Well, looks like you're smarter than we thought" Nick added.

"Yeah." Charles replied raising his eyebrows. Nick continued.

"Ok next question. How many people are in this cartel? Can you give me an exact, if not a rough estimate and where may these people be found?"

"I-I think there's around 100 maybe slightly more. And I'm talking about distributers, truck drivers, and henchman. The whole 'shabang'. Look man I don't exactly know how many."

"You gave me an answer that wasn't 'a lot'. So that's fine." Nick applauded Charles for the straightforward answer. Whereas most people in this situation would give vague answers.

"Ok um. What was the other one?"

"Where might they be found?" Nick responded.

"It- er. Somewhere towards the west."

"You sure?" Nick questioned "That took you a long time to reply."

"Hey Nick right?"

"Yeah"

"I have no freaking clue ok. I'm just telling you everything I know. No one really has any contacts with anyone. Only my boss has connections with everyone in the operation. Hell the amount of people I have contact with is only a pawful. And my paws aren't even that big!"

Nick sighed after Charles finished his outburst.

"Fine. Well done Charles." Nick stated.

"Did I answer all the questions?" Charles asked.

"Oh no. No,no,no,no,no. I still have one more question. And this is quite possibly the most important question I'll ask."

"And that is?" Charles asked being completely nervous.

Nick then leaned forward and uttered the words he desperately wanted to say.

"What does Dallas Wolfson look like?"

"Ok this is going too far." Charles responded in panic.

"What did I tell you earlier!" Nick snapped "Everything will be fine. You'll get better treatment."

"No you don't understand! If I tell you that then I'm practically a dead man. I mean I'll get like probably the worst kind of punishment there is from him. I mean I'll probably get burned. Literally."

"If you don't tell us" Nick added, "Then I will see no point in giving you an easier sentence! There won't be a trial just straight to the federal prison where there are people who are just aching to meet you. And are wanting to know so much more about you then meets the eye. Now do you want that?"

"I think that seems better than me telling you his appearance-"

Suddenly Nick flipped the table over to his left, stood up and started raining fury on him.

"Where are you from Charles?!" Nick bellowed.

"What?"

"Where are you from?!"

"What?"

" 'What' isn't a place I've heard of! Do they speak English in 'What'?"

"What?" Charles asked again.

'English you idiot do you speak it?!" Nick shouted.

"Yes!"

"Ok then. Describe what Dallas Wolfson looks like."

"H-he's a wolf."

"I think we've figured that out." Nick returned.

"Ok um. He's white and he's average build."

"Any features?" Nick asked," Tattoos? Piercings? A glass eye?"

"Eer. He has a scar on his right eye. His ears are pierced, both of them. "

"Perfect. Are you getting this Judy?" Nick asked Judy

"Yep" She replied whilst writing down this information in her notebook.

"And I think that's it." Charles uttered.

"Perfect!" Nick exclaimed "You stay right there and don't move." He ordered to Charles

"Why would I?" He spat back.

After a scowl between the both of them. Nick Decided to radio the good new to Bogo.

"Hey chief. We have one of the suspects. He's told us everything and we're taking him in."

'Good work Wilde." Bogo replied "But I'm afraid you and Hopps are the only group who has anything. All the other culprits have mysteriously disappeared."

Both Nick and Judy were shocked to hear that piece of news that they didn't want to hear. But they tried to not make themselves too distraught. The two then decided they did what they needed to do and left with Charles for a sentence whom at this point had his paws cuffed behind him thanks to Judy. By the time the three walked towards the door. Nick looked down at Judy to see if she was near him.

"Ok carrots, hold my arm and don't let go whatever you do." Nick said as he had his hands pre occupied with grabbing Charles's paws and collar so he wouldn't try to flee.

Charles scoffed at Judy's nickname "Carrots? Ha. That suits a dumb bunny like yourself."

That earned Charles to receive a swift elbow to the gut from Judy and a shove from Nick so he would get moving back to the cruiser.

"Yeah keep moving you piece of filth.' Nick spat at him as they ventured down the hallway.

As the trio walked the unfriendly streets Nick and Judy dreaded. The eyes yet again glared at them and Nick and Judy's souls were yet again exposed to the predators. Judy grabbed Nick's arm tighter when shiver went up her spine from the uneasy feeling of being watched.

The cruiser was getting closer and closer by the minute. Ironically, walking through nocturnal district was becoming a breeze to walk through when Nick and Judy thought about the future of tonight after placing Charles in a cell and being several steps closer to busting the cartel.

Screech!

The sound of cars in the distance halted that thought and the three focused towards the west where the sound was heard.

Three black 4 by 4s were seen pulling over in front of them with their headlights facing towards them. Making them rapidly blink in order to adapt to the sudden brightness.

12 grey wolves stepped out of the cars. All of them were wearing suits (whereas some wore thick jacket over the top).

"Where do you two think you're going with him?" One of the wolves asked Nick and Judy.

"And who might you be?" Judy asked them. Who at this point adapted to the bright lights being shine on her face.

"For your information my name Vincent. We are loyal hit men who were sent by our boss to protect one of our hackers. And since you two have found him. I'm going to have to ask you to hand him over to us." The wolf said with a glare. Nick then grabbed Charles tighter.

"And if we refuse?" Nick asked the wolf.

"Boys" Suddenly the wolves pulled out handguns and pointed them at them. The two then gulped.

"Now hand Charles over. Or be another dead person on the street who happens to have a bullet between your eyes!" Vincent stated whilst his arm that had his gun was stretched out and his voice was in a threatening tone.

And with that warning. Nick decided to loosen his grip on Charles and removed his handcuffs. To which Charles then slowly walked towards the wolves.

"You sure that was a good idea?" Judy whispered to Nick.

"Well would you rather be an eternal sleep!" Nick whispered back harshly.

Vincent stretched his arms out to Charles as he slowly approached him. Charles face slightly relaxed as he saw a familiar face.

"Charles. Such a pleasure to see you. I hope they didn't hurt you too much." Vincent gestured after placing his right paw on his shoulder.

"Why?" Charles questioned, "What's going to happen?" Fear quickly replaced his calming expression.

"Well buddy. I think the boss wants a word with you after recent events."

Vincent then led Charles to one of the 4 by 4s where he then opened the back seat door and gestured him to sit inside. To which Charles worriedly agreed. That was the last Nick and Judy saw of Charles. What they were then greeted to were several guns with laser sights being pointed at them.

"Since we can't spare anyone as part of our contract. Looks like this is your last night."

The wolves had itchy trigger fingers. So they stretched out their arms and ever so slowly pulled the triggers. Nick and Judy shut their eyes and saw their lives flash before them as they met their fate.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Hey you!" A threatening voice erupted, "Get out my street and turn those lights off I'm trying to sleep!"

Nick, Judy and the wolves turned their heads to the far left of the street they were on. Where they saw a raccoon and a few small predators that appeared to be homeless judging from the ragged appearance of their clothes. The near empty whiskey bottle the raccoon was holding indicated that he was drunk, along with the slurring of his words when he spoke.

Vincent answered to the racoon's demand sharply. "This doesn't concern you sir. I suggest you walk away."

The racoon's voice suddenly turned spiteful and his grip on bottle tightened. "You think you can come here and tell me what to do!" He started to inch his way towards them "Well I'll give something to complain about!" The raccoon then hurled his whiskey bottle at Vincent. To which it shattered into a million pieces once it made contact with his face. A shard dug deeply under Vincent's eyelid leaving a waterfall of blood to run down his muzzle.

By that point the raccoon's friends who also shared his frustration and joined in by grabbing whatever they found on the street and launching them at the other wolves who were not to long ago about to be ready for the kill.

"Screw it just kill them!" Vincent lashed out at his comrades whilst putting pressure on his wound to halt the river of blood pouring out. Gunshots then darted violently across the street one after the other. Nick and Judy took this opportunity to flee from the area as fast as they could through a nearby alleyway, holding each other's paws. The guilt of them doing nothing(since they were unarmed and outnumbered) to help those mammals whose lives would eventually be taken by Vincent and his colleagues would forever haunt them. To the bodyguards, a pile of nobodies was lined up dead on the street where they once stood.

Vincent noticed the two officers were gone as soon as he turned around to retraced his steps. His anger rose. "Well don't stand there get them!" He roared. His colleagues acknowledged and dashed in the direction Nick and Judy went. Vincent however stayed where he was to tend his eye with a tissue he had on him and a plaster.

Through the dingy streets of the district were our panicked heroes running for their lives as fast as they could. They had no knowledge of where they were going, but what they did know is they had to get as far away as possible. Thanks to Nick's night vision tripping up became less of a possibility for the both of them.

" Nick I can't keep up!" Judy said to Nick who was at this point speeding up.

"You're doing fine carrots just keep going you can do it" He replied. Nick looked behind him to check up on Judy's state where he then gazed at what looked like a stampede of eight wolves charging at them in the distance. Only increasing the fox's fear and forced him to pick up the pace.

After running endlessly through the alleyways and streets of Nocturnal district that seemed like there was no end. The duo was then abruptly stopped by two of the bodyguards that somehow managed to get ahead of them. Ready for an ambush. Almost as if they knew the area like the back of their paws.

Yet again Nick and Judy were faced with the sight of handguns being pointed at them.

"You're not getting away this time!" on of the wolves said with a sharp tone and a wide grin on his face. But there deaths were delayed again with the sound of an oncoming car getting louder on the street to their right. As the headlights grew brighter and everyone's vision was becoming worse. It was revealed the car was heading towards them. Seconds later the car handbrake turned to the right and hit both Nick and Judy. Causing them to be pushed backwards violently into the air straight through a window of an abandoned supermarket that was next to them. A gigantic hole was now seen. Before the impact Nick had wrapped his arms around her and placed himself in front of her so he could take the hit from the impact.

The mammal slowly stepped out the car and adjusted his tie whilst clearing his throat.

"Jesus boss! Don't you think that was a bit too much?" One of them asked

"Well Jules' Vincent replied, "We don't want our incident to happen again and I just wanted to do it quickly."

"Yeah and stupidly" Jules scoffed. A glare was then erupted from Vincent "The thinnest of ice!" Vincent shouted before focusing back on his task.

"Sorry to get on your bad side boss." Jules said trying to learn from his mistakes and avoid his boss's short temper.

"Let's just search the area and check if they're dead." Vincent replied whilst heading towards the supermarket.

Judy slowly raised her head off the ground to find that she wasn't embraced in Nick's arms. When she called out his name a response wasn't heard from him, silence was all that the bunny was replied with. This made her anxiety even worse as many horrible speculations flooded her mind uncontrollably. _What if the wolves took him? Or even worse what if he was killed?_ The determination to find her friend was now the ultimate objective. Fear replaced her other emotions. Her heart rate was quickening by the minute.

She then decided to get on her feet to find Nick. However a sharp pain on her thigh prevented her goal in standing upright. It was worse than the pain she felt at the natural history museum. A sharp object had dug itself deeply in the recesses of her right leg. A moan erupted from her throat when she applied pressure on her leg by placing it on the cold and dirty floors of the store. Judy moved her paw to where she was feeling this red-hot pain. It was then she realised that a shard of glass was lodged into her leg that happened when she landed on the supermarket floor from the window.

As a means to reduce the excruciating leg pain. Judy starting limping with her good leg. However her speed had only increased slightly.

The front doors to the supermarket were kicked open. Leaving the bunny to stop dead in her track just as she was grasping the concept of limping.

"Search the area! If you see them. You know what to do!" Vincent said to his team of 11 when they split up in different directions. By that point Judy had leaped towards a knocked over aisle where she hid behind it.

Even though she couldn't see where she was going. She used her ears as an advantage to avoid the wolves by hearing their footsteps and avoiding the areas where they were heard. In this instance, silence was her ally.

Judy called out for Nick as she crept along the floors whilst using her sense of sound to her full advantage. She made sure she picked up every noise there was to be heard before taking a few steps forward. Even the most miniscule sounds were picked up.

The fear kept increasing as she was tiptoeing around the supermarket, trying to avoid being spotted by her killers. The amalgamation of her fearing for her life while trying to find her friend was too much for her to handle. Adrenaline rushed through her body without hesitation, increasing the pace of her heart by the second as if it was a time bomb ready to explode anytime soon.

Just as she ventured to the other end of the shop and avoiding the wolves with ease, paws that were nearly the size of her head suddenly grasped around her mouth, trapping the air she breathed to escape her lungs. Muffled noises broke free and her arms flailed behind to attack whoever was grasping her. To her surprise a familiar voice whispered in her ear to keep her at bay.

"Shhh. Shh. Carrots, it's Nick. It's ok. It's me". He then placed his paws off her mouth once she stopped trying to attack him.

"Nick!" Judy whispered loudly "Where were you? What happened?"

" I was knocked somewhere towards here and was unconscious. Listen we need to get out of here."

Just as the two took their first steps, Judy moaned in pain as she placed her bad foot on the ground whilst applying pressure on it by accident. Nick gazed upon the shard that was dug into her leg and sighed.

"Looks like that isn't giving you any good luck huh." Nick joked as he tried to brighten the situation slightly.

"Funny." Judy responded sarcastically. The problem that was now in plain sight had made their likelihood of escaping quickly slimmer. Having Judy slow him down was what he was mostly concerned about. Wrapping his left arm around her, Nick encouraged her to keep moving straight and to use him for balance. For Nick, the exit was in sight and in front of them and not far from their current position.

Nick and Judy started moving forward. Being careful where they were treading. Slowly they had nearly made it to the exit, freedom was so close they could almost taste it. However that thought was abruptly halted as Judy accidentally nudged a table, knocking a glass bottle to its side, rolling off the table and smashing on the ground. Shattering to into a million pieces with a piercing sound that echoed in the supermarket.

The wolves quickly turned their heads and dashed towards where the sound was heard.

"Over there!" One of them shouted before he and the others ran off towards Nick and Judy.

The two then tried to pick up the pace and to get out of there in an instant. They had both managed to dodge the oncoming bullets that were fired and ran through the exit of the shop. The chase was on yet again with a disadvantage this time. Only half off their killers chased them. The other half decided to go around them.

As the wolves were gaining on our heroes whilst the chase led through the gritty streets and alleys that gave an ominous vibe, Nick's heart only quickened from every step they took when he looked behind. _"I can't believe I'm going to do this!"_ Nick thought to himself. Without giving Judy a warning, he stopped and picked her up bridal style to stop her from slowing him down.

"Nick what are you-"

"I can't let them get you" Nick interrupted.

Nick ran towards the docks that were towards the East of the district. What he saw in front of him was a small bridge that led to the boats on the other side. Nick and Judy were on the middle of the bridge until they were yet again ambushed on both in front and behind. Looking at them from left to right, then looking behind him towards the bridge rail, Nick had no other choice but to jump over the edge. Startling Judy. Just as he jumped over the rail Vincent who had his eye closed then shot him in the right shoulder. Nick let out a painful groan as soon as the bullet made contact through his fur.

The fall wasn't as deep as Judy thought it would be since there was a small splash to be heard when Nick hit the ground a few seconds after they were in the air.

After seeing a sewage entrance, Nick ran inside without hesitation.

Vincent and his comrades looked over the edge to where Nick and Judy landed.

"Should we go after them?" Jules asked his boss.

"No" He replied, "Leave them. I don't feel like going in that cesspool for a couple of road kill." He said bitterly. And just like that, Vincent and his gang headed back towards their vehicles, which was now halfway across the district.

"Ok I think we've lost them" Nick stated as he peered his head upwards from the entrance.

"You sure?" Judy questioned.

"Positive. Ok let's find a way back to the city. We got to tell Bogo." Nick then tore a small portion of the cotton from his right sleeve and wrapped it around his wound tightly. And once that was taken care of, he then wrapped his left arm around Judy who still didn't have her sight. At this point in time she had still lost her sight. Blackness was the only thing that was visible to her.

The two then ventured steadily through the many tunnels trying to go in the direction that led towards the city. Both of them were in pain and had escaped death at least three times only to have a sewer be their escape route. However the water they trod on was shallow, only going up to their toes, being a huge advantage for them.

"Ok If I'm not mistaken I believe if we keep going forward we should reach the city." Nick said.

"I can't believe we lost him." Judy replied in a disappointed tone with a glimmer of anger in her voice. "That was our only lead and we had him."

" Yeah but Carrots we got the information we needed." Nick retorted.

"But may I remind you that we were supposed to bring him in as well as interrogating him!" Judy answered back sharply. At this point adrenaline started to suddenly rush around her body like a virus getting ready to consume her.

Nick began to adopt the same tone she was speaking in. Being stressed not only due to the fact the two had escaped the clutches of death more than once in a district that in itself was a death trap, but now the inception of hearing his partners attitude was the last thing he wanted to hear from her. "Okay I'm beginning to hate this tone of voice Carrots. Why don't you take a few deep breaths then talk to me!"

And within an instant, Judy shoved Nick away from her and began her rant.

"Do you not understand what just happened!?" Judy shouted "We had something that could have made this case one hundred times easier to crack. But now since he's back in the hands of those guys. It's kind of harder now. I mean the bandicoot could have been lying for all we know!" Nick then shot back to what Judy had said, arguing against her claim.

"Oh I assure you carrots he didn't lie, let's not forgot I've worked with these people longer than you have!"

"Well good to know you know someone knows what they're doing!"

Nick's fur began to bristle and his eyes began to narrow on Judy.

"Do you even want me here? Because I can leave y'know!". Without thinking, Judy uttered a few words she would regret for the rest of her life.

"Well to tell you the truth Nick I don't need you here!"

As soon as Nick heard her say that, his brow lifted and he felt as if his heart had been stabbed over a hundred times. Throughout the time they had been partners for the ZPD Nick had been a loyal friend to Judy, being there to provide comfort for her in any situation. Whether it would be to provide comfort when she was upset or to simply brighten her day by making her laugh. Nick had always been there, even when she didn't ask. However he had now had enough of how her attitude towards him. His expression went back to anger.

"Well if that's how you feel then there's no point in being there for you."

Judy instantly regretted say that to him. Her brows went up and her voice softened. She tried to apologise to him but she was cut off before she could begin her sentence.

"You know what I'm done being there for you! You have done nothing but treat me horribly. You've been treating me like dirt actually. I'm not helping you anymore!" Nick than began to walk in the direction they were going towards. Not looking back. "Have fun getting out of here."

Judy began endless stream of apologies as she heard his footstep become quitter from every step he took. Her mind began to feel hazy as she tried to find the right words to say to him. Until she decided to tell the truth that would be the hardest thing to say.

"I'm scared ok!" Nick stopped dead in his tracks when he heard those words.

"I'm scared of not only what will happen to me but what will happen to this city. I don't want everything to go wrong and every innocent persons lives to be on the line. I don't want the blame to be on me if it does. Protecting people is my job and I can't let everyone suffer. But to do that I can't do that without you." Tears began to form and run down her face "Nick I need you. I've always needed you."

Judy didn't hear anything from Nick. She felt her body tremble and her voice began to break as she broke down "I'm sorry that I've treated you so horribly. And I'm sorry that I hurt you. I guess I really am just a dumb bunny." Judy began to silently weep and began to cover her eyes with her paws. Judy's worries began to break free and as her tears ran more rapid down her face, the more sobs intensified, like how a hurricane forms over time.

After what felt like an eternity of hearing her own voice struggling to inhale the stanched air in the sewer, Judy heard footsteps approach towards her. She had managed to only slightly calm down hearing them.

"Hey Carrots come on now shh. Please stop that." A familiar voice was heard that made her calm down. Paws her then felt as they wiped the tears from her face gently. "Nick?" She questioned.

"That's not going to happen."

"What won't?"

"What you said. We're going get this Dallas guy, and we're going to stop him. I promise you."

A small smile then plastered onto her face. Her crying stopped as she heard her friend speak softly to her words of reassurance, something that she needed to hear.

Judy lifted her right arm and extended it in front of her to know how far away Nick was away from her. She was then greeted to Nick gently gripping her paw and moving it towards his cheek. To which her paw felt the warm fur that covered the right side of his face. Judy's smile erupted and she quickly hugged Nick as tightly as she could, resting her head on his neck.

"I am so sorry Nick. You're the most important thing in my life."

Nick felt his shoulder becoming wet from the tears that were running down Judy's face.

"It's ok. I just hate the way you treat me sometimes." Nick said as he caressed her ears gently and pulling her closer towards him.

"I know. That's going to change. I promise." Judy replied as she began to calm herself down by wiping away the tears running down from her eyes.

After a short while the two proceeded to what they were doing before the event took place.

"Are you ok?" Nick asked her.

"I'm fine." She replied.

Nick and Judy continued to move in the direction they were going, using Nick's eyesight as a method to escaping the endless tunnels.

An hour passed. The two were still in the tunnels underground trying to find a way out.

"Wait do you see that?" Nick asked Judy after walking forwards for god knows how long.

"Yeah" she said after squinting to see what was right in front of her. A beam of light was shining downwards from the top. Meaning only one thing. A way out.

They both head towards where the light was, Judy's vision became more visible with every step they took closer to the light. Looking up towards where the light was coming from, car horns and engines were heard. They had made it to the city.

"Ok I'll go up first." Nick said to Judy as he placed his paw off her and climbed up the ladder to open the cover.

Nick pushed upwards and move the manhole towards the right where he then climbed up and hoisted Judy up who was not far from him.

As the two were now on the surface of the city. Judy began to breath heavily, hating the foul stench of the sewers. She began to blink rapidly, praising her sight was back.

"Nick I can see."

"That's great." He replied as he was at this point sitting down and leaned against a building. When Judy looked at him, her face turned to complete horror.

"Oh my god Nick your head." Judy saw Nick had a massive cut over his right brow, it was covered with dry blood and was in the midst of becoming infected in a few hours.

"Nick where did you get that?" She asked him.

"When he were entered the supermarket."

"That looks bad." Judy than tried to tend his wound but was met with Nick swating her paw from him.

"I'll be fine."

"Right, we have to tell Bogo."

Bashing open the doors of the ZPD, Nick and Judy ran up to Bogos's office who was working late.

"Chief, we need to tell you something!" Judy said to her boss.

After a gaze Bogo had on his fellow officers, he was shocked to see them all battered and bleeding.

"You two look horrible." He stated, "What happened?"

"That's why we're here sir." Nick interrupted.

Bogo sighed and then heard to what they had to say.

Nick and Judy told them everything Charles told them several hours earlier. Everything from the schedule to the appearance of Dallas Wolfeson. Intriguing Bogo.

"So that's all we have." Judy ended with.

"So do you have this Charles guy with you?" Bogo questioned.

The two then looked at each other before responding. "No" they replied in unison.

"He got away with these bodyguards that we had to escape from." Nick told Bogo.

Bogo stood up and told Nick and Judy his verdict "That's excellent work you two. Take a break and get some rest, you've earned it. Oh and get yourself patched up."

"Thank you sir" Judy replied.

"I'll call you if anything happens."

Walking past the receptionists desk Nick and Judy met Clawhauser who was on night shilft.

"Hey guys where did you two go?" Ben asked them.

"We went to Nocturnal district." Judy replied.

"Oh have you heard about the metric system over there-"

"Not interested" Nick and Judy replied in unison.

Nick and Judy then rushed to the hospital where they were seen straight away to be patched up. Nick had a bandage placed over his shoulder where the wound from the gunshot was and had a plaster over the cut he had on his head that had stitches under it. Whereas Judy had a bandage wrapped around her thigh and was told to take a few painkillers to dull the pain that was in her leg.

After their wounds were tended, they then headed to Judy's apartment. They took turns to have a shower to wash the dirt off and to kill the foul stench from their 'pleasant' trip to the dingy sewers that was diseased ridden. Before heading to Judy's apartment he picked up spare clothes for him to wear, feeling embarrassed to even think of wearing clothes that were several sizes too small for him.

Nick was sitting down on Judy's bed. Feeling warm beyond his wildest dreams and enjoying the sound of the radio that coated the room. Judy was at her desk making sure all her essentials such as her phone, notepad and pen were with her. To her disappointment her phone was on low battery during the run ins with death. Diminishing the chance of calling for backup.

"How are you feeling?" Judy asked Nick.

"I'm fine." Nick replied before rubbing his eyes.

Judy then walked over to him to check on the progress of his recovery. Seeing her friend hurt was difficult for her to comprehend and even witness.

"It looks like that your wounds will heal in no time." Nick said to her. Yet again trying to cheer her up so she wouldn't worry about it.

"I think it will" She replied, "I mean the quicker it heals the quicker I can get away from you." She teased at him. Playful banter the ensued from the two of them.

"Oh is that so?" Nick retorted.

"Yep"

There was silence in the room for a while. Nick just gazed at Judy. Making the rabbit beyond confused about what it was he was doing or even planning.

"What?" Judy said to him after just seeing that expression just plastered on his face without an explanting.

Suddenly Nick planted a kiss onto Judy's lip without even thinking of the consequences. The rabbits' eyes widened and a squeak erupted from her. After a few seconds, reality smacked Nick over the back of the head. He opened his eyes and abruptly broke the kiss. A swarm of apologies were then made from Nick has he instantly regretted the actions he had made.

"Oh my god Judy I am so sorry. I didn't mean that. I just- I'm so-"

"Shh." Judy interrupted and placed her finger on his lips. Making the fox almost mimic Judy's expression only seconds ago prior. "Don't be"

Judy slowly planted a kiss onto Nick's lips. The fox was in awe when he felt the wet lips of his partner. However he then seeped into the kiss and the caressed the left side of her face with the arm that wasn't in a cast (that being his left).

Judy placed her paws on Nick's shoulders and then gently rubbed them up and down. The thrill of not only kissing a fox but her partner was truly something she never thought she would do.

A song from the radio came on that conveniently set the mood of the on going event. The song was 'Take me down' by the Smashing Pumpkins. After listening to the opening chords of her favourite song. Judy broke the kiss without warning Nick and turned up the volume on the radio.

"Is this your favourite song?" Nick asked her.

"It's one of my favourites." She replied as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Do you want this to be our song?" Nick asked yet again.

"I can't see why not."

The two went back to passionate kissing. Nick than decided to wrap his left arm around Judy's waist. Which in turn made Judy pull herself closer to him and press her lips harder against Nicks. The two had this moment to enjoy. Where they weren't being chased or having guns being shot at them or even being stressed. Being in each others arms made their worries disappear.

Judy then gently pushed Nick onto a towards the pillowy grave that was her bed where they then continued to embraced in each others arms and to have their lips connect with a passion. It was at that very moment that it was confirmed that they now loved each other.

 **I hope you liked this chapter. I also hope you have a merry Christmas! Please leave a review about what you think of the story. Listening to feedback makes a better at my hobby.**


End file.
